Smith County, Texas
Smith County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 209,714. Major roads Interstate 20 US Route 69 US Route 80 US Route 271 Texas State Highway 31 Texas State Highway 57 Texas State Highway 64 Texas State Highway 110 Texas State Highway 135 Texas State Highway 155 Loop 49 (Toll) Loop 124 Loop 323 Spur 147 Spur 235 Geography Adjacent counties Rusk County (east) Wood County (north) Gregg County (northeast) Upshur County (north-northeast) Van Zandt County (northwest) Cherokee County (south) Henderson County (southwest) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 60.85% White (127,610) 18.27% Black or African American (38,314) 18.23% Hispanic or Latino (38,230) 2.65% Other (5,560) 13.6% (28,521) of Smith County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Smith County has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 70 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 7.63 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Arp - 970 Hideaway - 3,083 Lindale - 4,818 New Chapel Hill - 594 Noonday - 777 Troup - 1,869 Tyler - 96,900 Whitehouse - 7,660 Towns Bullard - 2,463 Winona - 576 CDPs Emerald Bay - 1,047 Unincorporated communities Antioch Bascom Blackjack Bostick Browning Carroll Copeland Dogwood City Elberta Flint Garden Valley Gresham Jamestown Lee Spring Midway Mount Sylvan New Harmony New Hope Omen Owentown Pine Springs Pine Trail Estates Red Springs Salem Sand Flat Shady Grove Sinclair City Starrville Swan Teaselville Thedford Walnut Grove Waters Bluff Wood Springs Wright City Ghost towns Belzora Burning Bush Douglas Utica Climate Fun facts * Camp Ford was the largest Confederate prisoner-of-war camp west of the Mississippi River during the American Civil War. Here Sheriff Jim Reed of Collin County and Judge McReynolds, former chief justice of the district, were seized and lynched by "Regulators." The original site of the Camp stockade is now a public historic park, owned by Smith County, and managed by the Smith County Historical Society. The park contains a kiosk, paved trail, interpretive signage, a cabin reconstruction, and a picnic area. It is located on Highway 271, 0.8 miles north of Loop 323. * The Smith County Historical Society, a 501©(3) non-profit organization, was founded in 1959 by individuals and business firms dedicated to discovering, collecting and preserving data, records and other items relating to the history of Smith County, Texas. More information can be found at the Smith County Historical Society Website. * Smith County is one of East Texas' more reliably Republican counties in presidential elections, the human voters last having gone for a Democrat in 1948, and the Pokemon voters last doing so in 1964. * In May 2009, a referendum to permit the sale of alcoholic beverages in Winona failed in a 94-94 tie. However, on November 3, 2009, after a re-vote, alcohol became legal in Winona by a 124-106 tally. Winona is the first community in Smith County since 1939 to permit sales of beer, wine, and liquor. * Arp is the birthplace of Guy Lewis, legendary men's basketball coach for Houston. Category:Texas Counties